Talk:Blue Mage/Blue Magic Guide by Sabishii
A simple correction to Queasyshroom, it's 3hp per tic rather than 1. This makes it a little more useful. --Tiziano 22:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Frypan is AOE around caster, rather than frontal, which is the major difference from Tail Slap. Temporal Shift doesn't wake mobs, (but why would you want to stun something that's asleep?) and the stun is so short lived that it's mostly useless for trying to stun > sleep. Can be used for NM's that ignore Head Butt (like Cerb) as I've never seen it miss anything (note to self, try on kirin). Also useful for super-tanking as you can get hate on all mobs around you at once. It should be noted that Exuviation, while having a fairly weak cure effect, and a high cost and slow cast time for erase, generates quite a lot of enmity, so much so that diffusion > exuviation (as long as it hits all party members and all party members are on hate list) generates more enmity than invincible, and half of this enmity is constant enmity, meaning it will stay with you until the mob dies (provoke for instance, only creates 1 Constant Enmity, but something like 1800 Volatile Enmity, Volatile Enmity wears off at 60/second, and taking damage will also reduce VE). This makes Exuviation the BEST spell for a blu tank, in fact the latest theory on killing AV (hasn't been tested properly as far as I'm aware) involves a blu/pld using diffusion > sentinel > exuvation. Also, all blu's should note, any frontal aoe spell (aside from maybe claw cyclone and tail slap, I haven't tested) can be made single target by facing AWAY from the mob you are using it on. Facing away will have absolutely no effect on damage or accuracy, but will stop it from hitting any other mobs standing on top of or behind the mob you're attacking. Pretty damn good guide overall - nice work! --Blazza 14:57, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I'll have to test the fan-spell thing Blazza, never knew that. Great guide only wanted to say that Aurore Doublet gives you +2% Double Attack to help with your suggestions on using the job trait ^^ --Defiledsickness Bravo on your guide - keep it going! I suggest you comment (if you didn't already and I just missed it) about the chief differences between physical and magical type spells and how to gear effectively for each type independently... Rather than start a new topic, I'll just post my thoughts below and you can incorporate what you wish into your guide as you see fit - or not! Physical: -Accuracy of physical spells is modified by your MAIN HAND WEAPON, not by magic accuracy. Therefore, you will see a vast damage increase to multi-hit spells if you gear accuracy or weapon skill. Obviously sword is your best option in terms of maximum skill level, and if possible, it should be merited fully to grant maximum accuracy potential to your physical spells. Note that Magic Accuracy affects ONLY the additional effect proc of physical spells (such as Head Butt's stun or Delta Thrust's plague) and not actual accuracy of the damaging capability of the spell itself. Magic Attack Bonus does NOT affect physical blue magic damage. -Damage of physical spells is very similar to melee Weapon Skills; it includes fSTR and stat modifiers that increase damage by percentage, as well as TP modifiers when used with Chain Affinity. The "base damage" of the spell (like any weapon used for a WS) is determined by the spell level; this presents itself as a modifier for damage dealt in tiers (examples best seen here: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Calculating_Blue_Magic_Damage). The "attack" of the spell is your blue magic skill... so you will see a very apparent boost in damage as you increase your skill rank. After that you worry about modifiers that directly increase damage. STR should always take a primary gear preference over any other stat, as fSTR (see link above) is a very potent damage modifier and can outweigh other modifiers depending on the spell and how much gear you have for each; after STR you should consider gearing DEX for multi-hit spells in equipment slots where the primary modifiers or STR cannot be boosted, as it will increase your accuracy. Magical: -Blue magic skill and magic accuracy should be your primary gear choices for magical type spells, as both will inhibit resistance to your spells' effects/damage (though most of the time it seems blue magic is resisted more than elemental magic in this respect, even with high stat modifications from gear, atma and food). -There are 2 main categories of magical type blue magic, breath weapons and other magical (though you could separate that out into single-target, area of effect and debuffs if you wanted). Breath spells are based solely on your current hit points This means that if you have sustained any sort of HP loss, your damage will be reduced for any breath spell, so pop your gear macro and then cure yourself before casting the breath spell... This also means that gearing int/mnd/chr or any other stat is not going to help your damage at all other than to increase your magic accuracy (to reduce resistance); in this manner you should gear HP+ gear > skill/macc > int (int being a primary macc stat with the rate of ~1 macc / 2int* This may differ for various spells, though little testing has been done). Other magical type spells are based on stats for boosting damage/effectiveness (and the particular stat modifiers vary greatly from spell to spell!), and you should refer to each individual spell's page for exact information before you start gearing. Awful Eye: Voidwatch Proc? Having done some Voidwatch runs, I'm not sure if Awful Eye at actually a Voidwatch weakness trigger. Prior to recent Blue Magic Voidwatch procs edits, that spell was never listed as a proc. Plus, why would there be 5 water-elemental Blue Magic VW procs while the other elements (besides Darkness) have only 4 procs? If can someone actually confirm that Awful Eye is a proc (as in successfully procing with it during Voidwatch), then I'll recant my suspicions about that spell. --LordChocoSlime (talk) 03:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC)